Talk:1000-round impoppable/@comment-27014396-20190608025318
This game mode is actually impossible to complete by any means without hacking or spamming Agents. Assuming that the first few rounds go in the same sequence, you'd go up against TWENTY Yellow Bloons, each with 6''' RBE, at ''Round 1.'' If your Starting Cash is the same, which is $650, and each tower costs ''FIVE TIMES as much as their Easy cost, then a Dart Monkey would cost $850, which means that you can't even get a single tower in the first few rounds. Road Spikes wouldn't work either because they would cost $150, meaning that you can only place 5 of them on the exit. Each Road Spike can pop up to 10 layers each, and 5 x 10 = 50. The RBE of Round 1 would be 6 x 20 = 120, meaning that Bloons equivalent to 70 RBE would leak. Since you only have 1 life, the amount of Bloons that will inevitably leak will kill you 70 times over. With Towers out of the question, the only way you would stand a chance would be to use large amounts of Tribal Turtles in conjunction with Road Spikes. But how would they be able to hit the Bloons in the first place? With 50% more HP and Speed, the Yellows will have 6 RBE and 15 BPS. In comparison, many towers have trouble hitting Bloons with 11 BPS (Pink Bloons, BMC DDTs). Now imagine attempting to hit Bloons with '''''15 BPS with nothing but Tribal Turtles who have no upgrades and Road Spikes that cost ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FRICKING DOLLARS. And even if you make it past Round 1, how much will your Tribal Turtles fare against Round 2, with 35 hypersonic Yellow Bloons and a meager $220 cash ($120 from popping the buffed Yellows + $100 round completion bonus) which you can't even afford a single tower with? An alternative method would be to spam Super Monkey Storms as those are impermanent Agents, but the amount of storms needed to make this strategy possible would require hundreds of thousands of Monkey Money if not MILLIONS. That alone should be enough to render this entire gamemode economically non-viable because the net gain you get from this if you win - which will take W E E K S of non-stop playing - would be very low or even negative (e.g. you spend 2 million Monkey Money to complete this and only get 1 million back, basically meaning that you lost 1 million Monkey Money). Strategy inefficiency aside, there would also be an extremely high risk of addiction, as this game would force you to play on and on and on and on for weeks nonstop, and addiction stems from prolonged, uncontrolled levels of rewarding stimuli (e.g. gaming). Furthermore, the players in question will certainly acquire fatal levels of sleep deprivation as they attempt to complete this so-called "challenge," and that will be more than enough to deter everyone - even the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of players - from ever playing this game mode. This game mode is broken, even for my standards of ridiculously-powerful Bosses and god-tier towers. I recommend that you increase the base cash to, like, $30,000 and drastically decrease the cost of the Towers and upgrades. The round count should also be reduced to 500, which will make it "500-round impoppable" instead of "1,000-round impoppable."